1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech recognition system and a speech recognizing method for simultaneous recognition of speeches from multiple sources.
2. Background Art
The technology of simultaneous recognition of speeches from multiple sources is important for robots that work in the real environment. A speech recognition system for simultaneous recognition of speeches from multiple sources separates mixed speeches into speeches from respective sources and performs speech recognition using acoustic features of separated speeches. In speech recognition a mask prepared according to reliability of separation is used for each acoustic feature. As masks, soft masks which take continuous values between 0 and 1 have been proposed (US201010082340A1). However, in the conventional method, soft masks have been generated experimentally, and therefore an experiment has to be carried out for each of different environments to determine the structure of the soft mask. Thus, a speech recognition system and a speech recognizing method using soft masks having a structure which is able to cope with a change in environment have not been developed.
Accordingly, there is a need for speech recognition system and a speech recognizing method using soft masks having a structure which is able to cope with a change in environment.